


On A Mission

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [1]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N meets Jonah while she’s searching for a specific comic book.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take fic requests for Hunters on my Tumblr account @simpingforthehunt feel free to follow if you have a Tumblr and send in a request :)

Y/N was on a mission. The newest edition of the Spider-Man comics had just been distributed, and they were sold out in nearly every store in the city. It was a tiring process, but she found the location of the last shop she hadn't checked. Walking up the steps to the shop in determination, her mind was on the end goal.

Not bothering to look first she walked right up to the cashier, a boy with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, and got right to the point. "Do you carry the Amazing Spider-Man?"

"Um… yeah," he responded, seemingly a bit confused. "You mean the latest one, right?"

"It's sold out everywhere else," she shrugged. Y/N ignored the underlying nervousness she felt talking to him, not wanting to deal with the inevitable crush already beginning to form. "This is the only place I haven't checked."

"Give me a minute," he went over to one of the bins and started sifting through. Y/N found herself following the boy and stood right next to him as he searched. Absentmindedly, she shuffled through the bin that was right in front of her but paid more attention to him and the comics. His jaw tightened as he focused on finding what she wanted, and his fingers danced through all the issues. He had piano fingers, and Y/N could tell he had at least ten years of lessons on that instrument.

"I've never seen you around here before." the boy commented, noticing her watching him. "Are you a student?"

"I go to NYU," she nodded. "Was born and raised in New York. Close to Washington Heights.”

"And that's why I've never seen you," he concluded out loud. After turning back to the bin for another minute, he straightened up and turned to Y/N. "I can't find the comic here, but I'll go check in the back."

Left alone, Y/N went back to sifting through the collection of comics, finding a couple of Batman ones that piqued her interest. Many comic book fans were divided between Marvel and DC, but she personally liked both. There were clear similarities and differences, and she found more enjoyment in the comparisons.

Comics in hand, she placed them on the counter right as the employee came back out empty-handed. "Looks like we're all out, and I'll have to order more. I can get it in by next week, and I'll set one aside for you if you like."

All the shops Y/N had tried said they'd get a new shipment in by next week, and all of them had the same offer. Normally she'd go back to her regular shop, but for some reason, this boy intrigued her. She had to see him again. "Sure."

"Great," he smiled. Y/N felt butterflies suddenly appear, and blushed. The confidence and determination she felt when she walked into the shop twenty minutes ago diminished. A self-conscious feeling crept up as she could no longer ignore her crush. "Give me a second to write it down, and I'll ring those in."

"Thank you…" she trailed off, realizing she didn’t know his name.

"Jonah," he looked up.

"Y/N."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shifting his attention to the cash register.

"You too," Y/N paid for the comics. "See you next week."

***

The week passed by way too slowly for Y/N's liking. She couldn't stop thinking about Jonah and the comic book shop. During classes, Y/N found herself daydreaming about him constantly. It got to the point where her professors noticed and called her out. It wasn't like Y/N to be that unfocused in the lectures. All she could think about, however, was going back to the shop. Maybe even work up the courage to ask him out on a date when she saw him again.

Walking back up the steps of the shop felt relieving at the end of the week. Jonah was dealing with a couple of kids when she walked in, leading Y/N to look through the comics while she waited. The last Batman issues she bought got her hooked, so she picked up the ones following the story. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Were you, now?" she raised an eyebrow at Jonah and grinned.

"I- uh…" he scratched his neck awkwardly. "The comics are in the back, I didn't want to bring them out until I gave you a copy. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," she put the Batman comics on the checkout counter and leaned against it while waiting. Her eyes clouded over as she tried to work out a smooth way to ask Jonah out, and didn't notice he had come back until a hand was waved in front of her face. "Oh, sorry."

"You alright, there?"

"Long week, that's all," she lied, blushing.

"We've all been there," he said. An odd tension fell between the two as they went silent. All the scenarios Y/N created in her mind had dissipated, and she wasn't sure what to say. "You know, Batman is my personal favourite."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And I've thought about this a lot, but is Batman  _ really _ a hero?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious.

"He's murdered a ton of people," Jonah stated. His eyes had lit up at Y/N's interest. "I mean, the only difference between a hero and a villain is who sells more costumes on Halloween."

"I see what you mean," Y/N said. She took a second to think about his words and decided to ask him out before she hesitated again. "And I would love to chat about this more, but I've got a group project that needs to be finished. Maybe you could tell me all about it another time? Outside of the shop, I mean."

"Yeah," he agreed, unable to hide his shock. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Here's my number," she took the pen off the counter and grabbed his arm to write it down. "Call me when you get off work."

"Will do."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Jonah go on a date to Coney Island.

The crowd at Coney Island wasn't as overwhelming as usual. That was the lucky thing about going on a Wednesday afternoon. Although, for the first time in his life, Jonah wished it was busier. He could play it off as if he was people-watching as a scapegoat when he got too quiet. His track record of talking to girls wasn't great, and he was a lot more at ease at work. At least he had an entire collection of topics at his disposal, all in an area he knew well.

Now, he walked beside Y/N on the boardwalk in silence listening to her talk about her degree. To be completely honest, he was a little jealous that she was able to study and make something of herself. Y/N seemed passionate about it, too.

Y/N got increasingly worried as she continued to talk. Why Jonah was so quiet was beyond her, and she wondered if he had asked about her studies just to be polite. "Jonah?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I boring you?" she wondered, not looking at him.

"No, sorry," he sighed. "It's nice to see someone passionate about their degree. I… I just get nervous around you."   


"Really?" Y/N was surprised. Jonah seemed to be fine around her. Then again, she was used to taking up most of the conversation. "You don't seem like the type to get nervous around girls."

"Y/N, I work at a comic book shop." he pointed out, a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, fair," she laughed. "Why don't we go to the arcade. Maybe it'll help you relax a bit."

"Oh, I am so beating your ass at pong."

"I'd like to see you try." Y/N grabbed Jonah's hand, and they headed towards the small building.

Once they entered, they made a beeline for the tokens, and Jonah led her through the familiar room to pong. They played a couple of rounds, both the teen's competitive sides coming out as they tried to annihilate each other. A best out of three games turned into best out of five, and they only stopped playing when a few others wanted a turn. In the end, Jonah ended up winning a majority of the rounds. "What next?"

"Air hockey," Y/N ran over to the table, making Jonah laugh at her determination. "I'm a beast at this game."

"Are you now?" he shook his head in amusement. "Shall we raise the stakes?"

"Absolutely," she smirked. "Let's say… loser buys dinner at the bar next door?"

"Deal."

Y/N entered a couple of tokens in, and the table whirred. As they played, Jonah pretty much stayed in one spot, whereas Y/N moved around. She was surprisingly agile for someone that sat around and read comics all day. Jonah had to admit, he was impressed. She was clever and strategic. As they continued playing the game, Jonah managed to get distracted while watching the calculated look in her eyes as they darted around following the puck. That ultimately led to his downfall, where she scored five more goals before the machine stopped.

"Damn, Jonah," she raised an eyebrow. "That was almost too easy."

"Hey, I was distracted!"   


"By what?"

"You," he said, sheepishly. Y/N smiled in response and closed the distance between the two. Feeling confident, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He responded almost immediately, putting his hands on Y/N's waist and pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, nearly turning it into a makeout when someone cleared their throat.

"Could you two, like, do that somewhere else?"

"Oh…" Jonah blushed, just realizing what had happened. "Uh, sorry."

"It's about time for dinner, anyway," Y/N stepped away from Jonah, leaving the space that was now between them feeling a little cold. All of a sudden, Jonah hated the feeling of being separated from her and interlocked their fingers.

They entered the bar, the place busier now that many people had gotten off work, but the two managed to find a table in a quieter area. Jonah was still blushing, and even under the dim lights, Y/N noticed. She couldn't help but smile behind the menu, loving that she had that effect on him. When it came to romance, Y/N wasn't usually the one to make the first move. She always second-guessed herself, and it often led to the person she was dating to get annoyed, or make the first move and then give up on her a few months later. With Jonah? It felt easy.

They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, and yet Y/N couldn't help but feel relaxed around him. Even during their meal, talking to him felt easy. She learned that he's Jewish and that his Safta raised him. Family was the most important thing to Y/N, and she loved how close he was with his grandmother. It made her feelings for him to increase by tenfold. "I'd love to meet her one day."

"We'll arrange something," he agreed.

The air was colder when they left the bar, and the sky had darkened significantly. Y/N, having forgotten a jacket, wrapped her arms around herself in hopes to help the chill. Jonah noticed, and put his jean jacket over her shoulders. "But, you'll be cold."

"I can deal with it for the night," he shrugged, draping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her to his side. They made their way to the subway station, and Jonah insisted on walking Y/N home.

"Jonah, I'll be fine."

"What if I'm not ready for this date to be over?" he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Your Safta would kill you if you didn't make sure I got home safe, wouldn’t she?" Y/N joked, looking up at the boy.

"That too," he admitted. On the train Jonah kept an arm around Y/N's waist, keeping her close to him. The subway wasn't the safest at this time of night, and he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. Jonah found himself falling for Y/N fast, and for once didn’t want to run from his feelings. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

The night came to a close too quickly as Y/N turned to Jonah at the front door of her home, with her keys in hand. "We should do this again."

"I'd love that." Jonah leaned down and kissed Y/N with the same intensity as they had in the arcade. He chuckled when she pulled away, her face showing a light blush.

"Call me when you get home?"

"I will." Jonah kissed her again, then waited until she was inside the house before making his way back to the subway station. He had never known what perfect was like until Y/N walked into his life, and Jonah never wanted to let that go.


End file.
